Terraventures - Shin
by Chl007
Summary: [AVENTURES] Atteints par un sortilège ennemi, les Aventuriers sont envoyés sur Terre et séparés les uns des autres. Shin croit rêver en se réveillant au milieu de dizaines de pommiers. Hébergé par une vieille femme du nom de Mélusine, le demi-élémentaire va chercher à retrouver ses amis, tout en luttant contre un puits et en mangeant des pommes ! (à lire avant Terraventures - Léa)
1. Avant-propos

_**Avant-propos**_

* * *

 _._

* * *

 _Bonjour ! :-)_

 _ **Terraventures**_ _est une fanfiction sur l'univers d'AVENTURES (comment ça, c'est évident ?) découpée en_ _ **cinq parties**_ _._

 _Les histoires de Shin, Grunlek, Bob et Théo se déroulent parallèlement dans le temps, ce qui fait que vous pouvez lire ces quatre morceaux d'histoire dans l'ordre que vous voulez ! C'est-y pas génial ? ^.^_

 _La partie de Léa clôturant l'histoire, elle est donc à lire en dernière ! :-)_

 _L'univers et les personnages d'AVENTURES ne sont pas à moi : ils appartiennent à Mayhar, Krayn, Fred, Bob, Seb, et tout ce joyeux petit monde qu'on adore. Y'a juste Velkan que j'ai pris la liberté d'introduire pour mon histoire… Ne me tapez pas, s'il vous plaît ! (Attendez au moins d'avoir lu, quoi, soyez sympas !)_

 _En revanche, tous les personnages terriens que Shin rencontrera, qu'il s'agisse de Mélusine, de Jean-Louis, d'Athos, de Télo, des randonneurs, etc. m'appartiennent._

 _J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que mes descriptions de la Pointe du Raz soient concordantes avec la réalité. Quant au Verger de Kerstarel, il s'agit d'un lieu fictif, toute ressemblance avec un endroit réel est donc purement le fruit du hasard !_

 _(J'ai dit : LE FRUIT, Shin, pas la pomme ! Alors ouste !)_

 _Ah, et au cas où vous auriez un doute : je n'écris pas ces histoires dans le but de gagner des sous, mais juste pour le plaisir de partager avec vous mes délires et la passion d'Aventures. ^.^_

 _Vous vous apprêtez à lire la partie de **Shin**_ _._

 _Merci d'avoir jeté un coup d'œil à cet avant-propos tout pourri et bonne lecture !_


	2. 08 Juillet 2016, 11h16

_**08 Juillet 2016, Bretagne, Verger de Kerstarel, 11h16**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

La caresse fraîche du vent sur sa joue et la douceur soyeuse de longs brins d'herbe tendre contre son visage. La chaleur de la terre sous ses paumes, et celle du soleil, plus diffuse, dans son dos. Des chants d'oiseaux, légers et discrets.

Shinndha ouvrit les yeux, reprenant lentement conscience, et se redressa en observant les alentours. À travers les feuillages sombres qui le surplombaient, des rayons de soleil se faufilèrent et l'éblouirent. Le demi-élémentaire d'eau grimaça et leva une main pour se protéger de l'éclat aveuglant. Tout autour de lui, les arbres aux troncs fins et rugueux étaient parfaitement alignés, séparés d'environ dix mètres, à vue d'œil, et formant de longues allées.

Shin leva les yeux et son cœur rata un battement.

C'étaient des _pommiers_.

Il se mit debout avec un sourire, et sans hésiter, tendit le bras pour cueillir l'un des fruits, le regard brillant. La disposition des arbres laissait clairement à penser qu'il s'agissait d'une exploitation humaine, mais bon, une pomme de plus ou de moins, ça ne se verrait pas tant… Son butin en main, il mordit dedans avec délectation. Décidément, la Nature ne pourrait jamais rien produire de plus merveilleux que ça.

Tout en mastiquant avec application, savourant chaque bouchée, Shin rassembla ses souvenirs pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il faisait ici. La dernière chose dont il se rappelait, c'était le combat contre Velkan… Théo avait chargé sans se poser de question, n'écoutant que son courage (et son inconscience), le bouclier brandi et l'épée levée. Il avait suffi d'un geste à leur ennemi pour que le paladin traverse la pièce en sens inverse en volant dans les airs. Shin se souvenait avoir écarquillé les yeux devant la puissance de la riposte.

Il avait cristallisé une flèche, sans savoir exactement quand il aurait l'occasion de la décocher. À côté de lui, les mains de Bob s'étaient illuminées d'une lueur incandescente, signe que le demi-diable préparait un sort. Devant eux, Grunlek et Eden se préparaient à donner l'assaut à leur tour, dans un cacophonique concert de grognements et de cliquetis mécaniques.

Le soleil éblouit de nouveau Shin, et il porta une main à sa capuche pour la baisser sur ses yeux. Oui, voilà… ça lui revenait, maintenant.

Velkan avait agi rapidement, avant eux. Lui aussi utilisait la magie, et un immense cône blanc avait jailli d'entre ses paumes pour venir les frapper, le nain et la louve les premiers. Ils avaient tous été aveuglés. Et puis l'archer avait perdu connaissance, et s'était réveillé ici.

Au milieu de ces innombrables pommiers.

Le sort de Velkan l'avait tué ? C'était donc à ça que ressemblait le Paradis ?

Shin se pinça l'avant-bras à travers sa tunique et grimaça de douleur. Non, apparemment, il était bel et bien en vie.

En vie et complètement seul, parmi des centaines de pommes appétissantes, sans la moindre idée d'où étaient ses amis et d'où il se trouvait, lui. Le demi-élémentaire d'eau soupira. Dans quel pétrin s'était-il fourré, encore ? Bon, ce n'était pas pire que de rester coincé au fond d'un puits, mais tout de même…

Il leva à nouveau son visage vers les branches chargées de fruits et hésita. La tentation fut finalement la plus forte, et une seconde pomme fut détachée de l'arbre le plus proche. Il croqua dedans à pleine dents tout en lançant un regard circulaire autour de lui, avant de se mettre à marcher dans une direction au hasard. De son autre main, il brassa l'air dans son dos et sourit en sentant le bois de son arc glisser sous ses doigts. Au moins, il était armé pour se défendre si quoi que ce soit lui tombait dessus. Comme une araignée, par exemple.

Il suivit l'allée d'arbres fruitiers pendant de longues minutes, maintenant en permanence une lutte intérieure pour s'empêcher d'empocher toutes les pommes magnifiques qui croisaient son chemin. Malgré ses connaissances naturelles, il ne pouvait pas analyser grand-chose de son environnement. Les allées formées par les pommiers montaient en pente douce, il n'apercevait rien de particulier entre les troncs, et les épais feuillages constellés d'attirantes sphères rouges lui dissimulaient le ciel. Pour l'instant, il ne pouvait qu'avancer droit devant lui en s'interrogeant sur le lieu où il allait déboucher.

Shin se demandait où il se trouvait dans le Cratère. Jusqu'où allaient les pouvoirs de Velkan ? L'avait-il téléporté à des dizaines de kilomètres de l'endroit où ils s'apprêtaient à livrer bataille ? Et pour ses amis, qu'en était-il ? Mieux valait pour eux qu'ils se retrouvent et qu'ils mettent au point une strat pour éviter ce genre de désagrément, à l'avenir, avant de retourner affronter Velkan.

Une fois la légère montée gravie, les arbres commencèrent à s'espacer davantage et l'archer perçut la fin du verger. Au loin se dessinaient des bâtiments de bois et de pierre engoncés les uns dans les autres, petits et trapus. Parfait. Il allait aborder ces habitations, se renseignerait sur sa localisation précise, puis réfléchirait à un endroit stratégique auquel il pourrait sûrement retrouver les autres Aventuriers et s'y dirigerait.

Ah, et peut-être que si les occupants des maisons lui paraissaient amicaux, il oserait leur demander quelques pommes pour la route.

Rien qu'à cette idée, Shin ne pouvait s'empêcher de saliver.

Il dépassa les derniers arbres et s'arrêta un instant pour considérer le bâtiment plus en détail. C'était un ancien corps de ferme, vétuste mais apparemment encore fonctionnel. Un muret de pierre surmonté d'une grille sombre rouillée par endroits occupait un large angle, sur sa droite, délimitant une cour intérieure. À gauche, il y avait une sorte de remise, et le bâtiment principal se tenait en face de lui.

Shin s'avança vers la grille, et vers le portail de celle-ci, qui était fermé. Il posa une main sur les barreaux frais, malgré le soleil qui les inondait. Hésitant à s'introduire dans une propriété privée comme un vil maraud, le demi-élémentaire préféra faire le tour afin de voir s'il n'y avait pas une autre entrée, une porte, des carreaux auxquels toquer, quelque chose. Mais il ne rencontra que de solides volets, tous fermés. Dépité, il revint face à la grille et leva la tête vers le bâtiment. De l'autre côté de la cour, il y avait une porte, et les fenêtres étaient bien visibles. Il lui suffisait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour sauter par-dessus la grille, et il pourrait s'en approcher.

L'archer s'apprêtait à se ramasser sur lui-même pour bondir dans les airs lorsqu'un grognement sur sa gauche le figea. Lentement, il tourna la tête pour déceler l'origine du son, et son regard perçant tomba sur deux molosses qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'alors, dissimulés derrière un énorme engin au fond de la remise. Les chiens étaient épais et hauts sur pattes, tout en muscles et en poils. Leurs regards étaient fixés sur lui et ils grondaient, leurs babines retroussées sur des dents luisantes de bave. Shin déglutit. D'abord Eden, maintenant ces bestioles… Décidément, lui et les canins, ça faisait deux.

Il renonça à son intrusion et préféra reculer de quelques pas. Il voulait juste des informations, lui, pas se faire bouffer par des clébards enragés ! Les chiens se mirent à courir dans sa direction. Shin était tétanisé sous l'effet de la surprise. Il n'allait pas encocher une flèche et leur tirer dessus à bout portant, quand même ! C'étaient juste des chiens !

Ouais, des chiens qui avaient clairement une dent contre lui.

Les deux animaux, l'un entièrement noir et l'autre blanc et marron, se redressèrent et posèrent leurs épaisses pattes avant sur le muret de pierre. Leurs regards méfiants et menaçants fixés sur le demi-élémentaire, ils claquèrent des mâchoires et lâchèrent des aboiements rauques et bruyants. Shin soupira en reculant de plus belle, tout en pensant :

 _C'est pas juste ! D'habitude c'est Bob qui énerve les chiens, pas moi !_

Comme si ses différends avec Eden ne suffisaient pas…

La compréhension se fit soudain dans l'esprit de Shinndha.

 _Ah, mais oui ! Eden… Je pue le loup à des kilomètres à la ronde, ils doivent pas aimer des masses. Merde._

Résigné, Shin s'apprêta à passer son chemin. En faisant le tour du bâtiment, il avait aperçu une route de terre plus loin, elle devait sûrement mener quelque part… Mais alors qu'il esquissait un pas sur le côté, en crabe, pour s'éloigner prudemment sans quitter les chiens du regard, la porte de la ferme s'entrouvrit dans un grincement. Les chiens se turent aussitôt et tournèrent la tête, oreilles dressées, attentifs. Shin hésita à profiter de ce répit pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

Une voix féminine, au timbre un peu ancien, s'éleva tandis que la porte s'ouvrait entièrement, dévoilant la silhouette frêle et courbée d'une vieille femme sur le perron, qui adressait à ses deux molosses un regard interrogateur et intrigué.

 **« Eh bien, Athos, Télo, qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? »**

Ayant mal entendu, Shin comprit tout d'abord que l'un des deux chiens s'appelait Théo, et ce fut plus fort que lui. Il pouffa doucement sous le coup de la surprise, et encore plus en imaginant la tête que Théo ferait en apprenant qu'un simple chien osait porter le même nom que lui, le noble et valeureux inquisiteur de la Lumière. Le léger bruit qu'il provoqua fut néanmoins suffisant pour attirer l'attention de la vieille femme, qui leva la tête et l'aperçut. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

 _Oups._

Il se frotta la tête à travers sa capuche avec une mimique gênée, puis la héla poliment avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit :

 **« Bien le bonjour, mad… »**

Mais les chiens ne le laissèrent pas finir. Sa voix leur rappelant soudainement sa présence, ils tournèrent à nouveau leur museau vers lui et se remirent à aboyer de concert avec agressivité. Shin sursauta et fit un pas en arrière. La voix chevrotante de la vieille femme claqua tandis qu'elle s'avançait dans la cour en direction des deux molosses surexcités par l'odeur d'Eden.

 **« Athos ! Télo ! Suffit ! »**

Elle se faufila entre les deux chiens, saisit leurs épais colliers de cuir et, avec une force surprenante pour quelqu'un de son âge, les repoussa et les remit les quatre pattes par terre avec autorité avant de tendre le bras vers la remise d'où ils avaient surgi.

 **« À la niche, les garçons ! Allez ! On n'a pas idée d'agresser ainsi les invités… »** marmonna-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel tout en se retournant vers Shin.

Elle s'avança dans sa direction et l'apostropha à travers la grille.

 **« Excusez les chiens, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas l'habitude de voir du monde. Vous disiez ? »**

 **« Hem… Eh bien, euh… »**


	3. 08 Juillet 2016, 11h29

_**08 Juillet 2016, Bretagne, Verger de Kerstarel, 11h29**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Shin avait demandé où est-ce qu'il se trouvait. Il s'attendait à toutes les réponses possibles et imaginables, sauf à celle que la vieille femme lui avait fournie.

 **« Au Verger de Kerstarel, jeune homme. »**

 **« Euh… C'est-à-dire ? »** avait-il répliqué en haussant un sourcil sous sa capuche.

Elle avait éclaté d'un rire franc.

 **« C'est vrai que nous sommes un peu perdus au milieu de nulle part… Pour vous situer, Locronan est à dix minutes en voiture, et Quimper à environ une demi-heure. La pointe bretonne, quoi ! »**

Shinddha la fixa avec de grands yeux écarquillés, pas certain d'avoir compris un seul mot de ce qu'elle venait de prononcer. _Locronan_ ? _Voiture_? _Quimper_? _La pointe bretonne_?

Mais au nom de la Lumière – et pourtant Dieu savait qu'il avait les Églises en horreur – où est-ce qu'il avait atterri ?! Il toussota, mal à l'aise.

 **« Excusez-moi… Vous êtes sûre qu'on parle la même langue ? »**

 **« Vous n'avez pas compris ? »** s'étonna-t-elle.

 **« Ben, pas tout, non… »**

 **« Vous devez être étranger, dans ce cas ? »**

Enfin une phrase compréhensible ! Shin saisit l'occasion au vol et approuva d'un hochement de tête.

 **« Voilà, c'est ça. »**

 **« Et d'où venez-vous, sans indiscrétion ? »** le questionna-t-elle, curieuse.

 **« Euh, de super loin. »** éluda-t-il. **« Vous pourriez m'expliquez un peu mieux où on est, exactement ? »**

La vieille femme le considéra un instant de haut en bas. Avec sa capuche éternellement rabattue sur sa tête et son cache-nez qui dissimulait tout le bas de son visage, Shin avait l'habitude que les gens se méfient de lui. L'arc accroché dans son dos n'aidait pas à la confiance. La voyant hausser un sourcil perplexe, il lâcha :

 **« J'étais avec mes compagnons… On a été séparés, et je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où ils sont. »**

Après une dernière hésitation, elle lui proposa amicalement en désignant sa demeure d'un signe de tête :

 **« Venez boire quelque chose à la maison. Nous allons parler de tout ça. »**

 **« Je vous remercie. »** soupira Shin.

La vieille femme sortit un trousseau de clés d'une poche dissimulée dans les replis de sa jupe longue et en choisit une qu'elle fit tourner dans le portail immiscé dans le muret de pierre. Les gonds crissèrent désagréablement lorsqu'elle l'entrouvrit, faisant tressaillir Shin, incommodé. Il pénétra prudemment dans la cour tout en lançant un regard méfiant en direction des deux molosses, couchés un peu plus loin mais qui avaient relevé la tête en le voyant pénétrer sur leur territoire. Occupée à s'escrimer sur le vieux portail rouillé, la vieille femme émit un claquement de langue et le rassura :

 **« Ils ne bougeront pas du tracteur, ne vous en faites pas. »**

 **« Du tracteur ? »** répéta l'archer.

 **« Oui, cet engin près duquel ils sont terrés. C'est leur cachette favorite. »**

Face à l'air indécis de Shinddha, elle lui adressa un clin d'œil complice et un demi-sourire teinta de malice son visage ridé.

 **« Vous venez de la ville, vous, pas vrai ? »**

 **« C'est que je n'ai jamais vu de machines comme celle-ci. »**

 **« C'est bien ce que je disais, un citadin… »**

Shin la suivit sans un mot en levant les yeux au ciel.

 _C'est Bob le citadin, pas moi…_

Ils pénétrèrent dans la bâtisse et la vieille femme proposa au demi-élémentaire d'eau de le débarrasser de sa cape. Il refusa poliment d'un signe de tête ; de même pour son arc, qui ne quitta pas son dos. La femme eut une moue désapprobatrice.

 **« Retirez votre capuche, alors. Ce serait la moindre des politesses… »**

 **« Je suis navré, je ne préfère pas. »** s'excusa Shin avec réserve, sur la défensive. **« Raisons personnelles. »**

 **« Très bien. »** marmonna-t-elle.

Elle le conduisit jusqu'à un petit salon chichement décoré. Des meubles en bois massif et sombre longeaient les murs de pierre. Un vieux divan éraflé trônait au centre de la pièce, face à une table basse carrée et solide et à une ancienne cheminée qui devait être constamment allumée les soirs d'hiver. Au sol, un épais tapis poussiéreux d'une teinte olivâtre. Sur l'invitation de la femme, Shin prit place à un bout du divan.

 **« Que voulez-vous boire ? »**

 **« Euh, eh bien, je ne sais pas… De l'eau ? »**

 **« Voulez-vous goûter un verre de notre jus de pommes ? Nous le fabriquons nous-mêmes avec les fruits de notre verger et nous avons un contrat avec des magasins locaux pour le commercialiser dans les environs… »**

Le palabre de la vieille femme était sûrement très intéressant, mais le cerveau de Shin avait cessé de fonctionner lorsque le mot fatidique avait été prononcé. Il hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

 **« Volontiers ! »**

La femme partit dans une autre pièce et en revint quelques instants plus tard, deux verres dans les mains emplis d'un liquide doré. Shin la remercia et porta doucement la boisson à ses lèvres. Il en avala une gorgée et soupira d'aise. Il n'avait jamais rien bu d'aussi bon !

Assise face à lui à l'autre bout du divan, la vieille femme relança leur conversation interrompue :

 **« Nous ne nous sommes mêmes pas présentés. Je m'appelle Mélusine Kerlen. »**

 **« Shinddha Kory. »**

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes le temps de reprendre une gorgée, comme pour boire à leur rencontre, et lui adressa un signe de tête appréciateur.

 **« Délicieux, votre jus de pommes. »**

 **« Je vous remercie. »** sourit Mélusine. **« Avec Jean-Louis, mon mari, nous vivons essentiellement de ce verger. »**

Le demi-élémentaire laissa passer un silence, puis revint à la charge.

 **« Bon, expliquez-moi. Vous dites qu'on est où, exactement ? »**

 **« Près de Locronan, en Bretagne. »**

 **« Connais pas. »** marmonna Shinddha en secouant la tête.

 **« Nous sommes dans l'ouest de la France, en Europe… Cela, ça vous parle, tout de même ? »**

Il se retint d'ouvrir des yeux exorbités. Non, tous ces noms ne lui disaient absolument rien. La _Bretagne_ , la _France_ , l' _Europe_? Jamais entendu parler… Les connexions commencèrent à s'effectuer dans son esprit tandis qu'il s'efforçait de hocher lentement la tête pour donner le change, les yeux plissés. Si tous ces lieux lui étaient inconnus, c'était sans doute qu'il avait été envoyé plus loin que ce qu'il pensait au départ… Il n'était plus dans le Cratère, mais bien au-delà. Peut-être même dans une dimension parallèle ou un autre monde, qu'en savait-il ? Après tout, ils ignoraient quels étaient _exactement_ les pouvoirs de Velkan… Il réfléchit à toute vitesse. S'il avait été téléporté dans cet univers, ce devait être le cas pour ses amis aussi. Mais il ignorait tout de la taille de ce territoire et de son agencement. Comment allait-il parvenir à les retrouver ? Il allait devoir se creuser la tête là-dessus.

Et… Une fois réunis, comment pourraient-ils bien rentrer ?

 **« Mais qu'en est-il de vous ? »** l'interrogea Mélusine. **« Vous m'avez dit que vous avez perdu vos compagnons, c'est cela ? »**

 **« Oui. On était quatre, enfin, cinq avec le l… Euh, le chien. »** se reprit-il de justesse.

 **« Ah, vous voyagiez avec un chien ? Ce doit être la raison pour laquelle Athos et Télo vous ont aboyé dessus. Ils ont dû sentir l'odeur de votre animal. »**

 **« Ouais, voilà, c'est sûrement ça. »**

 **« Et vous dites que vous ignorez où ils sont ? »**

 **« Mh. »** soupira Shin en s'enfonçant dans le divan, contemplant tristement son verre vide entre ses mains. **« Ça va pas être de la tarte de les retrouver… »**

 **« Vous n'avez pas prévu un lieu de rassemblement ? »**

 **« On n'avait surtout pas prévu de se retrouver séparés comme ça. »** marmonna l'archer d'un ton embêté. **« Et ils sont sûrement aussi paumés que moi… »**

Un silence pensif s'installa entre eux. Shin finit par se redresser. Il déposa délicatement son verre sur la table basse et se releva, ayant pris sa décision. Il ramassa d'une main son arc, qu'il avait posé contre le divan, et le remit sur son dos. Puis il voulut prendre congé de la vieille femme.

 **« Merci beaucoup pour ces informations, madame Mélusine. Et pour le jus de pommes ! Mais je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre hospitalité… »**

Elle se leva également et le suivit alors qu'il se dirigeait à reculons vers l'entrée de la maison. Les bras croisés, elle l'interrogea :

 **« Que comptez-vous faire, monsieur Kory ? »**

 **« Eh bien, essayer de retrouver mes amis. »** répondit-il, un peu dérouté, sans savoir encore comment il comptait s'y prendre exactement.

Mélusine sembla hésiter. Alors que l'archer atteignait le seuil et s'apprêtait à pivoter pour actionner la poignée de la porte, elle lui lança :

 **« Vous pouvez rester ici quelques temps, si vous le souhaitez… »**

Shin interrompit son geste, réfléchit et lui adressa un regard méfiant. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui fasse miroiter de telles offres sans quoi que ce soit en échange, par pure générosité. Si la vieille femme lui proposait cela, c'était qu'elle devait pouvoir en tirer profit, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Comment, telle était la question. L'invitation était certes tentante, mais elle lui paraissait louche, alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer et qu'ils ne se connaissaient absolument pas.

 **« Pourquoi ? »**

 **« Avez-vous quelque part où aller ? »** lui rétorqua-t-elle du ton condescendant de ceux qui connaissent d'avance leur victoire. **« Vous ne connaissez pas la région. Avez-vous la moindre idée d'où chercher vos amis ? »**

 **« Non. »** admit-il.

 _Un point pour elle._

 **« Avez-vous de la nourriture, de l'argent, savez-vous où dormir, où manger ? »** poursuivit-elle.

 **« Non plus. »**

 _Deux points._

 **« Mais je suis capable de me débrouiller seul. »** argumenta-t-il.

 _Un point pour moi… ça compte, non ?_

 **« Vous pouvez occuper la chambre de notre fils. Par contre, lorsque Jean-Louis rentrera dans quelques jours, il vous faudra passer au grenier. Vous serez nourri, et si en échange vous pouviez m'aider à prendre soin du verger pendant l'absence de mon mari, ce ne serait pas de refus… »**

 _Ah, voilà donc ce qui l'intéressait._

Shin réfléchit quelques instants. Mélusine avait raison, dans le fond : il ne connaissait rien à ce monde, et s'il partait, il ne savait pas où il irait, ce qu'il ferait… Peut-être valait-il mieux pour lui qu'il reste ici et prenne le temps de se reposer quelques jours pour repenser à tout cela à tête reposée et élaborer une strat afin de retrouver ses amis. C'était sûrement la meilleure chose à faire, oui… Il se retourna vers la vieille femme et négocia.

 **« Si vous ajoutez quelques pommes dans le contrat, on peut s'arranger… »**

Mélusine ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette condition supplémentaire, mais elle n'en parut guère gênée. Elle hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

 **« Soyez le bienvenu chez nous, Shinddha Kory. »**


	4. 08 Juillet 2016, 12h26

_**08 Juillet 2016, Bretagne, Verger de Kerstarel, 12h26**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Mélusine s'était attelée à la préparation du déjeuner, tout en interrogeant consciencieusement le nouvel hôte qu'elle abriterait momentanément sous son toit. Elle était curieuse à son sujet. Le pauvre jeune homme semblait complètement désorienté. Souffrant apparemment d'une amnésie partielle, il lui raconta en quelques phrases hésitantes une histoire décousue de voyageurs égarés dans de la brume.

 **« Vos amis n'ont pas dû bien s'éloigner… »** fit-elle pensivement remarquer en touillant le contenu de sa vieille casserole de cuivre.

 **« Oh, ils sont plus rapides qu'on pourrait le croire. »** répondit évasivement Shin tout en humant la délicieuse odeur provenant des fourneaux devant lesquels s'activait Mélusine.

Dos tourné à l'archer, la vieille femme haussa un sourcil surpris, songeant que ce jeune homme et ses compagnons devaient être des randonneurs chevronnés. Après tout, ses habits de voyage le prouvaient. Seul cet arc demeurait un mystère pour elle. Ainsi que cette capuche qu'il se refusait à ôter. Depuis leur rencontre, elle n'avait pu apercevoir que ses yeux brillants. Le tissu laissait à peine entrapercevoir quelques centimètres carrés supplémentaires de sa peau étonnamment pâle.

 _Il ne doit pas prendre le soleil bien souvent, ce garçon. Il affectionne sûrement les balades en forêt à l'ombre des arbres._

Le couvert fut mis rapidement, et le déjeuner servi sans chichis. Shin mangea avec appétit, complimentant la cuisine de la vieille femme, avec néanmoins un léger pincement au cœur : la simplicité des mets proposés et la sincérité conviviale de Mélusine lui rappelaient les repas que pouvait préparer Grunlek, lorsqu'ils montaient un camp provisoire çà ou là. Le nain était un excellent cuisinier et s'assurait toujours de leur préparer des dîners revigorants. Inconsciemment, les doigts du demi-élémentaire se crispèrent autour des couverts qu'il tenait. Peu habitué à se trouver de nouveau seul ces dernières années, il était en train de réaliser à quel point la présence de ses amis à ses côtés lui était devenue importante. Grunlek, Théo, Bob, et même Eden lui manquaient.

Il devait bien y avoir un moyen de les retrouver… Oui, mais lequel ?

L'après-midi, Mélusine guida Shinddha à l'extérieur pour faire avec lui le tour des bâtiments et du terrain que couvrait le verger. Elle lui expliqua les soins apportés aux pommiers, répondit patiemment à ses questions concernant la mécanique agricole, à laquelle il ne connaissait strictement rien. Chaque machine lui était inconnue, et il songea que ça aurait bien intéressé Grunlek. Il fronça les sourcils face au curieux dispositif utilisé pour presser les pommes, ainsi qu'à celui servant à fabriquer le cidre. À vrai dire, il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à la manière de procéder, et découvrit que c'était plus complexe que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Alors qu'ils traversaient le verger, à l'ombre des pommiers, la vieille femme ne manqua pas de remarquer le regard exalté de Shin. N'y tenant plus, il lui désigna finalement les fruits qui pendaient au-dessus de leurs têtes.

 **« Est-ce que je peux… ? »**

 **« Servez-vous. »**

 **« Merci ! »**

Il leva le bras et décrocha une pomme de sa branche. Mélusine l'observa faire du coin de l'œil, appréciant à la fois son empressement gourmand et la délicatesse avec laquelle il saisit le fruit au creux de sa paume. Il y mordit avec délectation et papillonna des paupières.

 **« Vos pommes sont vraiment excellentes ! »** s'extasia-t-il. **« Je crois bien que ce sont les meilleures que j'aie jamais mangées… Et je sais de quoi je parle ! »**

 **« Tiens donc, voyez-vous ça… Un expert en pommes ? »** releva Mélusine en haussant un sourcil amusé.

 **« J'adore ça. »** avoua Shin en baissant la tête un instant, tel un enfant pris en faute.

 **« Ce n'est pas un mal. »** sourit la vieille femme. **« Les pommes sont excellentes pour la santé ! On leur prête d'ailleurs de nombreuses vertus. Tenez, par exemple, saviez-vous que… »**

La promenade se poursuivit ainsi. En revenant vers la maison, Mélusine et Shin traversèrent de nouveau la cour. L'archer conserva un œil prudent sur les molosses étendus de tout leur long auprès de l'engin que Mélusine avait appelé _tracteur_. Au grincement du portail, qui lui avait une nouvelle fois arraché une grimace sous son cache-nez, les deux chiens avaient relevé la tête et dressé les oreilles. À présent que l'inconnu à l'odeur de loup accompagnait leur maîtresse, ils semblaient partagés entre le fait de l'ignorer royalement ou bien de continuer à le menacer. La voix sèche de Mélusine, qui avait également remarqué leur mouvement, les en dissuada et ils reposèrent leur tête sur leurs pattes avant, tout en gardant un œil méfiant rivé sur le demi-élémentaire qui se garda bien de les approcher.

 **« Je vais vous montrer votre chambre. Suivez-moi. »** l'invita Mélusine après avoir refermé la lourde porte d'entrée derrière eux.

Elle se dirigea vers la partie gauche de la maison. Shin la suivit. Ils traversèrent un long couloir obscur, dont la seule source de lumière était un minuscule vasistas crasseux situé à l'autre extrémité du corridor.

 **« Ma chambre et celle de mon mari. »** indiqua la vieille femme alors qu'ils dépassaient une haute porte de bois. **« Et voici celle de notre fils… Qui sera donc la vôtre, tant que mon mari ne sera pas là. »**

Mélusine poussa une seconde porte, située quelques mètres après la première, et s'effaça pour laisser Shin pénétrer le premier. L'archer s'avança dans la pièce en observant autour de lui. Son regard perçant se posa sur un lit simple poussé dans un coin de la pièce, au matelas épais et usé n'ayant visiblement plus servi depuis fort longtemps. Mélusine ouvrit les volets de la fenêtre, qui donnait sur l'extérieur de la ferme. Dans le coin opposé, une commode massive et trapue, couverte de poussière, ainsi qu'un nouveau tapis verdâtre au sol. Dans le mur de pierre, un épais clou rouillé et tordu était enfoncé. Un petit cadre y était suspendu. Shinddha s'en approcha.

Sur les bords de l'image, il reconnut les deux molosses qui dormaient à l'extérieur. Au centre, un homme et une femme encadraient un petit garçon souriant. Tandis qu'il contemplait le cliché en silence, Mélusine fit quelques pas dans sa direction pour l'observer également, par-dessus son épaule.

 **« C'était il y a bien des années… »** soupira-t-elle avec nostalgie.

Shin perçut de la douleur dans sa voix. Revoir cette image lui faisait mal. À mi-voix, déstabilisé par le tour que prenait la situation, Shin s'inquiéta :

 **« Je vous remercie encore de votre hospitalité… Mais vous êtes sûre que ça ne dérangera pas votre fils, que j'occupe sa chambre ? »**

Dans son dos, la vieille femme secoua la tête.

 **« Il n'est plus de ce monde, monsieur Kory… »** regretta-t-elle dans un murmure empli d'émotion.

 **« Oh. Je suis désolé, je… Euh… Pardon. »** lâcha Shin, mal à l'aise.

 **« Il n'y a rien de mal. Martin était un garçon sincère et serviable. Je ne pense pas que de là où il est, cela lui fasse grand tort de vous voir occuper les lieux. »**

Mélusine se détourna, glissa sa main sur la porte avant de partir, laissant la trace légère de ses empreintes dans la poussière qui recouvrait le bois.

 **« Cette chambre aura le mérite d'être utile. »** murmura-t-elle en s'éloignant dans le couloir d'un pas aérien.

Le demi-élémentaire d'eau contempla encore la photographie pendant de longues minutes, puis s'en détourna à son tour. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre que Mélusine avait laissé grande ouverte et s'y pencha pour observer l'horizon. Sur sa droite, il apercevait le chemin de terre qu'il avait eu envie d'emprunter un peu plus tôt.

Shin soupira, retira son arc qu'il déposa sur son lit, puis revint à la fenêtre. Il s'assit sur le rebord de celle-ci, une jambe repliée sous lui, l'autre pendant à l'extérieur de la maison, et se mit à cogiter sur son sort et celui de ses amis. Il n'avait encore jamais dû faire face à une telle situation, et se retrouver entièrement seul le déconcertait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. La présence des autres, l'extravagance de Bob, le soutien aussi discret que sincère de Grunlek, la véhémence de Théo lui manquaient. Eden, pas tellement… Mais bon, le nain la choyait, et depuis le temps elle avait fini par s'intégrer à leur groupe, alors même s'il ne l'appréciait toujours que peu, Shin devait admettre qu'il serait tout de même heureux de ne retrouver qu'elle…

 _Ouais, enfin… Disons que ce serait déjà un bon début._

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, le demi-élémentaire demeura pensif au bord de sa fenêtre durant de longues heures, jusqu'à entendre l'appel de Mélusine annonçant le repas du soir. Il descendit alors du rebord sur lequel il s'était installé, referma les volets ainsi que la vitre, et traversa la maison pour retrouver la compagnie de la vieille femme.


	5. 12 Juillet 2016, 10h20

_**12 Juillet 2016, Bretagne, Verger de Kerstarel, 10h20**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Les jours passèrent sans qu'une idée de génie ne traverse Shin. Il avait étudié attentivement toutes les cartes de la région et du pays que Mélusine avait bien voulu lui prêter, et il avait même pu examiner un planisphère qui lui avait donné le tournis. Il croyait que la France était immense. Mais en voyant le minuscule tracé qui la représentait, perdue au milieu du reste du monde, coincée entre des terres gigantesques et de vastes océans, Shin avait compris que retrouver ses amis serait loin d'être une mission simple. Son moral en avait pris un coup. Heureusement que les pommes étaient là pour le lui remonter.

C'était l'une des choses qui lui faisait penser qu'il ne regrettait pas d'être resté chez Mélusine. La vieille femme savait décliner ses délicieux fruits sous toutes les formes. Outre le jus de pommes et le cidre, elle cuisinait des tartes aux pommes à se damner et une compote succulente. Les pommes étaient également présentes dans certains plats. Elle ne plaisantait pas quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle et son mari vivaient grâce à ce verger. Plusieurs fois, Shin s'était demandé pour quels motifs son mari était absent, mais il n'avait pas osé poser la question.

Une routine avait commencé à s'installer, lentement mais sûrement. Le matin, Shin et Mélusine vaquaient chacun de leur côté. Parfois, par courtoisie, le demi-élémentaire proposait son aide à la vieille femme pour effectuer une tâche ou une autre. Mélusine refusait poliment ou acceptait avec reconnaissance selon les jours. Ils déjeunaient ensemble, puis allaient passer l'après-midi dans le verger à étudier les pommiers, ramasser les fruits, prendre soin des arbres, et effectuer mille et unes autres petites choses nécessaires à la prospérité du lieu. C'était une véritable torture pour Shin de devoir réunir toutes ces magnifiques pommes sans pouvoir les manger. Il en bavait presque. De temps en temps, il en chapardait une, qu'il croquait en cachette un peu plus tard dans la journée. Et d'autres fois, c'était Mélusine qui remarquait son regard envieux et lui en lançait une en riant.

 **« Allez, vous pouvez bien manger celle-ci. »**

Shinddha et Mélusine s'entendaient parfaitement bien. Malgré son âge, la vieille femme était dynamique et pleine de vitalité, ne rechignant pas à la tâche. L'archer demeurait la plupart du temps silencieux et réservé, mais acceptait toujours la conversation. Chacun appréciait la présence de l'autre et ce qu'elle lui apportait : du calme et de l'aide pour Mélusine, des pommes et de quoi s'occuper l'esprit pour Shin, et surtout une compagnie qui leur évitait la solitude.

En fin d'après-midi, ils rentraient se reposer, puis dînaient de nouveau ensemble le soir, suite à quoi chacun regagnait sa chambre. Puis ils se retrouvaient de même le lendemain matin, et ainsi s'écoulèrent les jours. Shin et Mélusine parlaient de tout et de rien, à l'exception de certains sujets tabous qu'ils avaient tacitement décidé d'esquiver : le fils disparu du couple, et les compagnons de l'archer. Ces personnes leur manquaient trop pour qu'ils puissent converser à leur propos en toute liberté.

Réveillé ce matin-là par un doux rai de lumière dorée qui avait filtré à travers l'interstice de ses volets entrouverts, Shin se trouvait dans une forme éblouissante. Il sauta de son lit, ajusta d'un rapide mouvement la capuche sur sa tête et le cache-nez devant sa bouche, puis ouvrit sa fenêtre d'un geste ample, repoussa les battants de bois et inspira profondément l'air frais de la campagne. Son regard se posa sur le petit chemin de terre, dont il se demandait toujours où il le mènerait, puis il attrapa son arc, l'enfila en bandoulière et quitta sa chambre pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

Mélusine s'y affairait déjà, telle la lève-tôt qu'elle était, et l'odeur corsée de la boisson sombre qu'elle appelait _café_ flottait déjà dans la pièce. Shin sourit derrière son vêtement en apercevant la bouteille de jus de pommes qui trônait sur la petite table en bois recouverte d'une toile cirée. Il s'approcha, salua Mélusine, patienta poliment quelques instants, puis ils s'attablèrent tous les deux et partagèrent une miche de pain. Comme tous les matins, Shin sirota son jus de pommes, aux anges.

Chacun vaqua ensuite à ses occupations, et comme de coutume, en milieu de matinée, Shin repassa dans la cuisine, où Mélusine mitonnait leur repas du midi.

 **« Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'aide ? »**

Il n'y était pas obligé, mais le demi-élémentaire d'eau se sentait mal de voir la vieille femme s'affairer autant tandis que lui se tournait les pouces sans rien faire. Et puis, Mélusine avait accepté de bonne grâce de le loger et de le nourrir, il pouvait bien lui rendre service en retour ! C'était la moindre des choses.

La vieille femme sembla hésiter un instant, puis hocha la tête et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils se dirigèrent vers un placard encombré, dont tomba un balai sitôt que la porte fut entrouverte. Mélusine le remit à sa place, fouilla dans l'espace exigu quelques instants, puis trouva enfin ce qu'elle recherchait, le tira du fatras et se retourna vers Shin pour le lui tendre.

L'archer esquissa un pas en arrière.

C'était un _seau_.

Et qui disait _seau_ disait immanquablement…

 **« Pourriez-vous aller tirer un peu d'eau au puits, s'il vous plaît ? »** quémanda la vieille femme avec un petit sourire qui sonna comme une excuse ironique aux yeux de Shin.

Il tenta de se redonner contenance et tendit le bras pour saisir l'objet maléfique par son arceau.

 **« Bien sûr… »** lâcha-t-il d'une voix blanche. **« J'y vais… »**

 **« Je vous remercie. »**

Et Mélusine s'en retourna dans sa cuisine, le laissant planté au beau milieu de la maison, son seau à la main et une expression horrifiée peinte sur son visage si bien dissimulé. Il baissa la tête et ses yeux affolés se posèrent sur le récipient qu'il tenait. Bien sûr, il avait dès le premier jour aperçu le puits et manqué de faire un arrêt cardiaque à sa vision. Il trônait au beau milieu de la cour, impossible de le louper ! Mais jusqu'à présent, il était parvenu à l'éviter.

Mélusine voulait-elle donc sa mort ?

Avec un soupir, le demi-élémentaire se résigna à sortir de la maison. Dès qu'il fut à l'extérieur, qu'il eut refermé la porte d'entrée derrière lui et que les deux molosses eurent pris le temps de vérifier que Mélusine ne l'accompagnait pas, les grognements retentirent. Shin les ignora, purement et simplement. Depuis le temps, il avait dû perdre de l'odeur d'Eden sur ses vêtements, mais les chiens ne l'aimaient pas, c'était un fait indéniable contre lequel il ne pouvait rien. À pas lents, il s'avança vers le puits, son regard fixé sur ce dernier comme s'il s'apprêtait à bondir pour l'attaquer. Cette vision d'horreur traversa fugacement l'esprit de l'archer. Il l'écarta. Non, ça ne pouvait pas arriver.

… Quoique, avec sa malchance… Si, c'était tout à fait probable. Il déglutit.

Shin se pencha prudemment en avant pour déposer son seau à terre et attraper un caillou. Mieux valait vérifier que le puits ne bougerait _vraiment_ pas avant de l'approcher. Et puis savoir s'il y avait _vraiment_ de l'eau dedans, ou bien si tout cela n'était qu'un piège infâme de Mélusine pour avoir sa peau. Parce qu'il n'était pas dupe : s'il était question d'un puits, c'était qu'on lui en voulait personnellement. Il repassa dans son esprit les jours précédents, sans trouver ce qu'il avait pu faire ou dire qui aurait pu froisser Mélusine.

Sa pierre dans une main, ils se concentra et la lança vers le puits.

Elle lui glissa entre les doigts.

Voyant son caillou s'envoler dans une toute autre direction que celle qu'il aurait voulu lui inculquer, Shin poussa un gémissement. Ça lui rappelait une précédente aventure bourrée d'araignées où ils s'en étaient sortis de justesse. Lui et les cailloux, décidément, ça faisait deux. Il allait arrêter de chopper des pierres et balancerait une flèche cristallisée, la prochaine fois. Au moins, il aurait plus de chances de réussir son tir !

Sous le regard de Shin, dépité et presque d'ores et déjà blasé par son échec, le caillou vola dans les airs, décrivit un arc de cercle parfait…

… et vint percuter la tête noire de l'un des deux chiens, celui répondant au nom d'Athos. Il se redressa immédiatement et fixa le coupable en montrant les dents. D'accord pour le pacte de non-agression, mais si attaque il y avait, il était tout à fait en droit d'y répondre ! Son acolyte blanc et brun, Télo, se leva en grondant, menaçant. Shin blêmit.

 _Oups._

Alors que les deux molosses fondaient sur lui à toutes pattes, il comprit qu'il n'avait plus le choix, cette fois. Il empoigna son seau et fila en quatrième vitesse droit devant lui… Vers la grille. Le portail était fermé, bien sûr… mais peu importe. C'était une question de vie ou de mort, là ! Il prit son élan, priant dans un coin de son esprit pour que Mélusine ne décide pas de jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre à ce moment-là, puisa dans sa psyché et bondit. Grâce à ses pouvoirs élémentaires, il s'éleva à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol, et d'un saut prodigieux, passa par-dessus la grille.

Shin atterrit en silence de l'autre côté, se retourna et adressa une mimique victorieuse aux deux bêtes qui, impuissantes, se contentaient de s'appuyer sur le mur et d'aboyer à s'en arracher les cordes vocales.

 **« Bien fait, sales clébards ! »** leur cria-t-il, pas peu fier de leur avoir échappé.

Puis il détala sous les pommiers, son seau toujours en main, décidé à mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et le désastreux combo chiens/puits pour le moment. Parvenu à l'ombre des arbres, il ralentit sa course, puis s'arrêta et s'accroupit à côté du seau qu'il posa par terre dans l'herbe. Les coudes appuyés sur ses cuisses, il reprit son souffle tout en contemplant piteusement le fond de son récipient désespérément vide.

 _J'ai dit à Mélusine que je lui récupérerais de l'eau… Quand même…_ soupira-t-il mentalement.

Le demi-élémentaire n'aimait pas manquer à sa parole. Après un bref instant de réflexion, il posa ses mains à plat par terre, enroulant nonchalamment des brins d'herbe entre ses doigts, et se concentra. Le terrain aux alentours était à l'ombre. Le soleil frappait sur les feuillages, mais au sol, il se dissimulait encore quelques gouttes de rosée. Shin fronça les sourcils, fit glisser ses mains dans l'herbe avant de les réunir en coupe. Puisant dans sa psyché et ses pouvoirs d'élémentaire d'eau, il appela à lui toutes les gouttelettes de rosée qui maculaient les brins d'herbes proches. Puis, lorsque suffisamment de liquide fut réuni dans ses mains, il y insuffla sa magie. Élevant les bras, il plaça ses paumes au-dessus du seau et les écarta légèrement.

De l'eau s'en écoula.

Encore.

Et encore.

Shin relâcha sa concentration lorsque le récipient fut plein aux trois quarts. Il examina un instant son travail, assez satisfait de lui-même, puis se releva, empoigna fermement l'arceau et revint sur ses pas. À la grille, les chiens reprirent leur cacophonie. L'archer soupira, plongea ses doigts dans l'eau fraîche qu'il était parvenu à invoquer, puis en expédia quelques gouttelettes sur les museaux des animaux. Les minuscules projectiles se transformèrent sous l'effet de sa psyché et ce furent une demi-douzaine de sortes de bombes à eau qui explosèrent autour des chiens. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se produisait, ceux-ci couinèrent de terreur et battirent en retraite.

Ce fut ensuite un jeu d'enfant pour Shin de repasser par-dessus la grille et de rentrer à la maison. Tout en décrivant un large arc de cercle pour éviter le puits, bien sûr. Après tout, il n'était toujours pas certain que celui-ci soit aussi inoffensif qu'il en avait l'air…


	6. 13 Juillet 2016, 13h07

_**13 Juillet 2016, Bretagne, Verger de Kerstarel, 13h07**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **« C'était étrange, cette petite brume qui entourait les pommiers ce matin, vous avez remarqué ? »** lâcha Mélusine sur le ton de la conversation tout en essuyant la vaisselle que lui tendait Shin.

Ce dernier hocha la tête en silence, s'efforçant de faire passer à travers son regard un air aussi perplexe que celui de la vieille femme. En réalité, il n'était pas tout à fait étranger à ce phénomène. Les derniers jours avaient été radieux, chauds et secs. Un temps parfait pour l'été qui s'installait, mais moins agréable pour le verger. Les pommes souffraient de la chaleur, et la veille, il avait entendu Mélusine marmonner seule dans son coin et s'inquiéter du devenir de la récolte. Alors, le matin même, il s'était éclipsé parmi les arbres fruitiers et avait généré une légère brume, qui avait permis aux pommes de conserver un peu de leur fraîcheur. L'archer appréciait cette femme et ce lieu : il avait voulu l'aider et la remercier, à sa manière. Effectivement, ce n'était pas la méthode la plus discrète du monde, mais tant que Mélusine ignorait tout de ses pouvoirs, tout irait bien.

 **« Au fait… »** poursuivit la vieille femme tout en mettant à étendre ses différents torchons. **« Mon mari rentre aujourd'hui. Je préfèrerais qu'il ne soit pas au courant de votre présence… Je vais vous montrez où se trouve l'accès au grenier, venez. »**

Shinddha suivit Mélusine dans le long couloir sombre. Au passage, elle referma soigneusement la porte de la chambre de leur fils, avec sur le visage une expression presque sereine, apaisée. Au bout du couloir, sous le vasistas entrouvert, elle lui désigna une porte plus discrète sur la gauche. Le demi-élémentaire hocha la tête et la poussa. Elle donnait sur un escalier en bois étroit, extrêmement raide, dont chaque planche craquait affreusement sous leur poids. Parvenu en haut, il ouvrit une trappe au-dessus de sa tête et émergea dans un capharnaüm d'objets hétéroclites, entassés là année après année. Le plancher grinçant était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière, mais l'endroit était relativement bien éclairé, comparé au couloir du rez-de-chaussée. De grandes fenêtres se trouvaient de part et d'autre du toit en pente. Un long crochet permettait de les ouvrir ou de les fermer.

Mélusine grimpa à sa suite. Malgré qu'elle eût mis une main devant sa bouche, cela ne l'empêcha pas d'éternuer, les larmes aux yeux.

 **« Nous n'y montons pas souvent. »** s'excusa-t-elle d'une voix étouffée. **« J'essayerai de trouver un moment pour venir nettoyer… »**

 **« Ne vous donnez pas cette peine. »** répondit Shin en levant les yeux. **« Est-ce que ces fenêtres peuvent être ouvertes ? »**

 **« Si vous ne craignez pas les tourbillons de poussière que cela risque de provoquer avec les courants d'air, oui. »**

 **« Alors c'est parfait. Ça me conviendra. »**

 **« Je vous monterai des pommes. »** plaisanta Mélusine.

Shin leva le pouce en souriant sous cape.

 **« Un vrai palace ! »**

Le mari de Mélusine ne devait rentrer qu'en fin d'après-midi. Les deux colocataires redescendirent donc et sortirent pour prendre soin du verger. Dissimulé derrière un tronc quelques mètres à l'écart de la vieille femme, Shin réitéra ses manipulations psychiques afin qu'une nouvelle brume se matérialise là un peu plus tard, dans la soirée, pour réhydrater les fruits. Il ne fallait pas perdre toutes ces belles pommes, quand même…

Il ignorait que, de loin, Mélusine s'interrogeait sur la signification de son petit manège. Mais elle n'en évoqua pas un mot lorsqu'il la rejoignit comme si de rien n'était.

Quand ils revinrent en direction de la maison, ils constatèrent que le portail était grand ouvert et qu'un véhicule était stationné dans la cour. Les bras chargés de sa lourde corbeille de pommes, Mélusine pinça les lèvres.

 **« Flûte, Jean-Louis est rentré plus tôt que prévu… »** maugréa-t-elle, avant de s'adresser à Shin : **« Venez, nous allons déposer tout cela dans la remise et nous rentrerons… Essayez de vous faufilez au grenier pendant que je lui parle ! »**

 **« Pas de problème. »** acquiesça Shin.

Ils firent comme l'avait dit la vieille femme. Celle-ci pénétra en première dans la maison, faisant signe à l'archer de patienter quelques instants. Il attendit derrière la porte restée entrouverte, et entendit Mélusine parcourir sa demeure tout en appelant :

 **« Jean-Louis, tu es rentré ? »**

Quelques secondes plus tard, il l'entendit distinctement prononcer :

 **« Ah ! Tu es au salon… Comment vas-tu ? Alors, cette exposition ? Il y avait du monde ? »**

Tout doucement, ne prêtant pas attention à la réponse de l'homme, Shin se faufila dans la maison à son tour. Il referma la porte d'entrée derrière lui avec toute la discrétion dont il était capable, puis s'apprêta à traverser le couloir lorsque la voix bourrue du mari de Mélusine le figea.

 **« Mélusine, tu as senti qu'un esprit est par ici ? »**

 _Un esprit ?_

 **« Non. »**

Shin tendit l'oreille tandis que Jean-Louis poursuivait :

 **« Sa présence est forte… Il doit être dans les parages, et ce depuis plusieurs jours… Tu n'as vraiment rien ressenti ? »**

 **« Vraiment rien. »** insista Mélusine d'une voix ferme.

Dans son couloir, le demi-élémentaire d'eau hésitait à avancer. Il mourait d'envie de continuer à épier la conversation pour en savoir plus. Un doute s'était insinué dans son esprit et commençait à le tarauder sérieusement.

 _Est-ce que cet « esprit » qu'il sent, ce serait… moi ?_

 **« Hrm. De toute manière, il n'a rien à faire ici. »** bougonna Jean-Louis. **« Je vais le trouver et lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas le bienvenu. »**

 **« Pourq… »**

 **« Songe au verger, Mélusine ! Si c'est un esprit du feu, notre récolte est foutue ! »** s'emporta le vieil homme.

Un silence tomba entre les deux membres du couple, puis Shin entendit Mélusine murmurer avec incrédulité :

 **« Il y avait de la brume ce matin, autour des pommiers, Jean-Louis… »**

L'homme sembla s'apaiser.

 **« Un esprit d'eau ? Je préfère ça… Mais quoi qu'il en soit, les pommes sont notre affaire, pas la sienne. Il va déguerpir d'ici, et plus vite que ça, c'est moi qui te le dis ! »**

 _Merde, mais c'est vraiment après moi qu'il en a, le vieux !_ réalisa Shin, perplexe, en montant les marches sur la pointe des pieds. _Manquerait plus que Mélusine ait pigé…_

Il repoussa doucement la trappe, la referma derrière lui, puis contempla encore une fois le grenier, les poings sur les hanches. Le bordel qui y régnait le sidérait. Ces deux paysans n'y avaient vraiment jamais mis les pieds depuis qu'ils étaient venus habiter ici cinquante ans plus tôt, ou quoi ? Peut-être même qu'une partie du bazar datait de leurs parents ou de leurs grands-parents, c'était pas impossible…

Shin explora le vaste grenier, zigzaguant entre les anciens meubles, tableaux, instruments étranges, décorations, etc. puis se tourna les pouces pendant un moment. Maintenant que le mari de Mélusine était rentré, il n'osait pas redescendre, de peur de le croiser et de mettre la vieille femme dans l'embarras.

Au bout de quelques heures, il crut discerner les craquements de l'escalier. Lorsqu'il fut certain de les reconnaître, sans savoir de qui il s'agissait, il n'hésita plus et plongea derrière une imposante commode pour se dissimuler. De sa cachette, un léger grincement lui indiqua que la trappe s'entrouvrait. Une voix d'homme lointaine et étouffée lui parvint vaguement :

 **« T'es partie où ? »**

 **« Au grenier. »** répondit la voix plus proche de Mélusine. **« Chercher de nouvelles pelotes de laine. Je reviens. »**

Un bougonnement incompréhensible lui répondit. La vieille femme termina sa montée et referma la trappe. Derrière son meuble, Shin n'osa pas bouger, jusqu'à ce que Mélusine l'interpelle directement, d'un ton empli d'interrogations.

 **« Monsieur Kory, vous êtes dans les parages ? Nous devons parler. »**

Assis par terre dans la poussière, adossée à la grosse commode, Shin soupira bruyamment, puis se releva et contourna le meuble pour faire face à Mélusine qui l'attendait, sourcils froncés, bras croisés, et une pomme dans la main.


	7. 13 Juillet 2016, 19h56

_**13 Juillet 2016, Bretagne, Verger de Kerstarel, 19h56**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Les propos de son mari avaient fini de mettre la puce à l'oreille de Mélusine. Lorsqu'elle avait évoqué la mystérieuse brume apparue un peu plus tôt dans la journée, Shinddha Kory n'avait pas eu l'air plus étonné que cela. Puis, du coin de l'œil, elle l'avait aperçu effectuer ces incantations étranges dans le verger. Et voilà que Jean-Louis assurait fermement qu'il ressentait la présence d'un esprit. Mélusine n'était pas autant versé dans le mysticisme que son mari, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'y croire également. Certains de ses rituels occultes censés embellir le verger avaient contre toute attente plutôt bien fonctionné, aussi ne remettait-elle pas la parole de son époux en doute. Et après tout, elle en savait si peu sur ce fameux Shinddha Kory qu'elle hébergeait sous son toit depuis quelques jours…

 **« Vous êtes l'esprit d'eau dont parle Jean-Louis, n'est-ce pas ? »** lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure.

 **« Je ne suis pas un esprit, je suis un demi-élémentaire d'eau. Nuance. »**

Shin prononça le tout avec un sourire crispé. Mélusine ne se dérida pas. Il soupira, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il se gratta la tête à travers sa capuche, affichant une expression d'excuse.

 **« J'aurais peut-être dû tout vous raconter dès le début. Je suis désolé. »**

 **« Il n'est pas encore trop tard pour vous racheter. »** rétorqua Mélusine d'une voix dure lui indiquant qu'il n'était pas encore pardonné. **« Qui êtes-vous, Shinddha Kory ? Et pourquoi ces mensonges ? »**

 **« Je ne vous ai pas menti ! »** se réécria-t-il. **« J'ai seulement omis deux-trois détails. Votre monde n'est pas comme le mien, vous ne m'auriez jamais cru. Même maintenant, je ne sais pas si ce sera le cas. »**

 **« Notre… monde ? »** répéta Mélusine en haussant un sourcil perplexe.

 **« Oui. »**

Shin recula d'un pas, sauta pour s'asseoir sur le rebord de la commode poussiéreuse, et expliqua en balançant doucement ses jambes dans le vide, le regard fuyant :

 **« Je viens d'un autre monde, le Cratère. J'ai été envoyé ici à cause d'un sortilège… Mes amis aussi. Nous avons été séparés, comme je vous l'ai dit. Je suis un archer, et un demi-élémentaire d'eau, c'est la raison pour laquelle je dissimule mon visage. Même dans le Cratère, les gens n'apprécient pas toujours les personnes différentes telles que moi, même s'il y a beaucoup plus d'ouverture d'esprit ces dernières années. Il faut que je retrouve mes compagnons et que nous retournions d'où nous venons. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment faire. »**

Il releva la tête en direction de la vieille femme, qui n'avait pas bougé et le dévisageait toujours, les bras croisés, tapotant nerveusement la peau épaisse de sa pomme du bout des doigts.

 **« Vous savez tout, à présent. Et si je ne vous ai pas parlé de mes amis, c'est parce qu'ils auraient pu vous paraître irréalistes, eux aussi. Il y a un nain et sa louve druidique, un pyromage demi-diable et un paladin-inquisiteur de l'Église de la Lumière… »**

La voix de Shin se brisa sur ces derniers mots. Plus que jamais, la présence des autres Aventuriers lui manquait. Ordinairement, lui restait en retrait, et c'étaient eux qui avaient le plus de contacts avec les personnes qu'ils rencontraient. Un long silence s'établit, suite à quoi Mélusine murmura doucement, le regard perdu dans le vague :

 **« Une équipe bien hétéroclite… »**

 **« Comme vous dites. »** sourit tristement Shin. **« Mais ce sont mes amis. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour les retrouver. N'importe quoi. »**

 **« Même vous priver de pommes ? »** le taquina la vieille femme en décroisant enfin les bras et en lançant le fruit dans sa direction.

 **« Même. »** assura-t-il en saisissant néanmoins la pomme au vol, d'une seule main.

Il croqua dedans tandis que Mélusine le regardait d'un air désolé, les mains posées sur ses hanches.

 **« Je suis navrée, mais contrairement à ce que je vous avais dit, vous ne pouvez pas rester ici. Jean-Louis est sûr de lui, il a ressenti votre présence, j'ignore comment. Il va retourner la maison et même le verger de fond en comble dès demain. Il ne s'arrêtera pas tant qu'il ne vous aura pas mis le grappin dessus… »**

 **« Je n'aurais pas pu rester ici éternellement, de toute manière. »** déplora le demi-élémentaire avant de mordre à nouveau dans son fruit. **« Dommage. Vos pommes sont vraiment super bonnes. »**

Mélusine sourit doucement, appréciant comme toujours le compliment.

 **« Vous pouvez encore passer la nuit ici, mais demain, il vous faudra partir. »**

 **« Bien sûr. »**

Mélusine s'apprêta à redescendre. Mais avant de rouvrir la trappe, elle hésita, se ravisa et lui lança par-dessus son épaule :

 **« La brume, ce matin… c'était bel et bien vous, n'est-ce pas ? »**

 **« Oui. »**

 **« Je m'arrangerai pour envoyer Jean-Louis vous chercher au verger. Passez me voir avant de vous en aller. J'aurai quelques pommes pour vous. »**

 **« Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier… »**

 **« Vous en avez déjà fait beaucoup, monsieur Kory. »** sourit-elle.

La trappe grinça et des craquements de moins en moins bruyants indiquèrent que Mélusine redescendait les marches pour s'en retourner au rez-de-chaussée. Lorsque le grenier fut redevenu totalement silencieux, Shin poussa un profond soupir. Il fallait bien que ça arrive au bout d'un moment, après tout… Le seul problème était qu'il était toujours aussi perdu qu'au début : après cinq jours de passés ici, il ignorait tout d'où se trouvaient ses amis et de comment les rejoindre. Il se rappela le planisphère qu'il avait pu étudier quelques temps plus tôt et son moral chuta dangereusement. Ce monde était tellement grand…

Jamais il n'arriverait à retrouver ses amis en s'y promenant au hasard… Cela lui prendrait des années et des années…

Et pendant ce temps-là, que deviendrait le Cratère sous la menace de Velkan ?

Shin était complètement désorienté. Aucun élément de réponse ne s'offrait à lui, et pour une fois, même la pomme succulente qu'il tenait dans la main ne suffit pas à lui remonter le moral. Il jeta un coup d'œil à travers les fenêtres au ciel qui commençait lentement à s'assombrir. Déambulant dans le grenier en finissant son fruit, il finit par ramasser le long crochet que lui avait désigné Mélusine plus tôt dans la journée et s'employa à faire pivoter l'une des larges lucarnes. Un souffle d'air chaud s'engouffra dans l'étage et fit s'élever un épais nuage de poussière. Shin toussa à travers son cache-nez. Les larmes aux yeux, il puisa dans sa psyché et effectua un saut élémentaire.

Comme la chance ne semblait pas vouloir lui sourire, il ne s'éleva pas assez haut, et plutôt que d'atterrir sur le rebord de la fenêtre comme il l'avait prévu, il attrapa celui-ci de justesse, du bout des doigts, y resta suspendu quelques secondes en soupirant, puis s'y hissa à la force des bras, son trognon de pomme coincé entre les dents.

Il s'installa au bord du vide, ses mains agrippées au rebord de la lucarne et ses jambes à l'extérieur du bâtiment, pendant le long du toit en pente recouvert de plaques d'ardoises chauffées par le soleil. Il jeta son trognon de pomme au loin et l'entendit tomber au sol avec un petit bruit mat. Un léger souffle d'air tiède caressait les parties de son visage que sa capuche et son cache-nez dévoilaient. Perdu dans ses pensées, contemplant les alentours calmes et le soleil qui rougeoyait doucement en se rapprochant de la lisière de l'horizon, Shin se mit à fredonner à mi-voix de vieilles chansonnettes, qu'il avait apprises çà et là dans le Cratère, et qu'il entonnait parfois en compagnie de ses amis Aventuriers lorsqu'ils parcouraient les route ensemble et qu'ils s'ennuyaient (et qu'aucun ennemi n'était dans le coin, fallait pas déconner, non plus).

Shinddha se sentait désespérément seul.

Le temps s'écoula lentement ainsi, alors qu'une nostalgie étouffante, qu'il avait tenté d'ignorer jusque-là, s'emparait peu à peu du cœur indécis de l'archer. Il n'était pourtant pas du genre à se laisser abattre à la première difficulté rencontrée, mais _là_ , il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Le paysage s'assombrit peu à peu alors que la nuit tombait. Perché en hauteur comme il l'était, Shin ne prêtait plus attention à ce qu'il se produisait à l'intérieur de la maison, et entendit trop tard un pas lourd finir de monter l'escalier.

Assis sur le rebord de son vasistas, à plusieurs mètres de hauteur, il se figea et tenta de se dissimuler dans l'ombre de son mieux. Pendant ce temps, la trappe se retrouva grande ouverte, et un vieil homme au visage ridé, aux cheveux hirsutes d'un gris sale et au regard décidé fit irruption dans le grenier, portant un large panier couvert d'un tissu sous son bras. Il referma la trappe derrière lui, avec plus de soin que lorsqu'il l'avait ouverte, puis se retourna, posa son panier à terre, ses poings fermés sur ses hanches, et balaya du regard le grenier plongé dans l'obscurité.

 **« À nous deux, esprit. »** marmonna Jean-Louis d'un ton menaçant.


	8. 13 Juillet 2016, 22h13

_**13 Juillet 2016, Bretagne, Verger de Kerstarel, 22h13**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Sous le regard intrigué de Shin, l'homme ôta le drap qui recouvrait son panier d'osier et en sortit une dizaine de bougies, épaisses et trapues, qu'il plaça dans des coupelles colorées et disposa par terre dans la poussière, formant un large cercle. Au centre de celui-ci, il déplia un épais foulard sombre aux bords effilochés et s'assit dessus en tailleur. Puis, à l'aide d'une longue baguette en bois qu'il enflamma prudemment, il alluma peu à peu les bougies autour de lui, ainsi que deux bâtonnets odorants entrecroisés, de l'encens. Une légère fumée monta en direction du plafond.

Un courant d'air fit vaciller les flammèches. Jean-Louis leva un œil suspicieux vers le vasistas grand ouvert et Shin se figea, tétanisé, sûr et certain qu'il l'avait aperçu. Mais l'homme ne fit que marmonner dans sa barbe en reportant son attention sur ses curieux préparatifs. Le demi-élémentaire d'eau n'osa pas soupirer de soulagement pour autant.

Jean-Louis tira du panier une courte branche feuillue et se mit à l'agiter de haut en bas au-dessus des filets de fumée produits par l'encens, les yeux mi-clos, tout en psalmodiant à mi-voix des paroles que Shin ne comprit pas. Il se retint de pouffer, comprenant mieux pourquoi ce monde ne recelait aucune force magique particulière. Si tous les prétendus _sorciers_ agissaient ainsi, ça devait faire depuis belle lurette que la magie s'était fait la malle. Heureusement que Bob ne voyait pas ce désolant spectacle…

 **« Esprit ! »** s'écria finalement Jean-Louis au bout d'un quart d'heure de ce petit manège ridicule. **« M'entends-tu ? »**

Adossé au montant de la fenêtre, Shin leva les yeux au ciel sans répondre. En contrebas, le mari de Mélusine baissa la tête en grimaçant, réalisant là où se trouvait son erreur.

 **« Bien sûr… L'eau et le feu… »** marmonna-t-il.

Il entreprit d'éteindre et de ranger quelques-unes des bougies qu'il avait allumées, puis réitéra ses appels. Shin ne se manifesta pas plus. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour apprendre à faire confiance à Mélusine. Il se méfiait de son mari. Et puis après tout, il avait bien dit qu'il comptait le chasser d'ici. Mieux valait certainement pour lui qu'il ne se montre pas.

Étrange, tout de même, qu'il ne l'ait pas aperçu lorsqu'il avait levé les yeux vers la lucarne, tout à l'heure.

 **« Aaaaaaah… Je sens… Je sens… »** murmura Jean-Louis, les yeux fermés et ses mains posés sur ses genoux en une posture de méditation et de réflexion profonde.

L'archer soupira en silence avec lassitude. Il était fatigué d'entendre le vieux bonhomme parler tout seul.

 _Tu ne sens rien du tout, fiche-moi la paix, à la fin._

 **« Esprit… Je te sens… »**

 _C'est ça, à d'autres._

 **« Tu es… seul, esprit. Incomplet. »**

 _Mais je t'emm… Hein ?_

 **« Tu erres dans notre maison, dans notre verger… Si seul. Mais nous ne pouvons t'offrir la compagnie que tu mérites. Pars, esprit, pars à la recherche de ceux qui te complètent. C'est à leurs côtés que tu redeviendras toi-même. »**

Shin prêta davantage d'attention aux dernières paroles de Jean-Louis et demeura coi. Alors comme ça, le vieux avait sérieusement une sorte de pouvoir ? Parce qu'après tout, c'était bien vrai : oui, il se sentait seul. Ses amis lui manquaient cruellement. Ils avaient certes passé beaucoup de temps ensemble et vécu de nombreuses aventures, affrontant le danger et la mort côte à côte, mais le demi-élémentaire d'eau n'aurait jamais cru que leur présence lui soit devenue vitale à ce point. Et pourtant…

S'il avait été dans le Cratère, il aurait parfaitement su se débrouiller seul et se réadapter à la vie en solitaire. D'ailleurs, s'il avait été dans le Cratère, il aurait été capable de retrouver ses amis, donc la question ne se serait même pas posée. Mais ici, il était dans un autre monde, totalement différent de tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent. Il s'y sentait perdu, exclu… Pas à sa place.

Et la douloureuse absence de Théo, Bob et Grunlek ne faisait que renforcer cette impression.

 **« Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour toi, esprit… »** poursuivit Jean-Louis alors que Shin se perdait dans ses pensées agitées. **« Tu dois trouver seul le chemin qui te ramènera parmi les tiens. »**

 _Plus facile à dire qu'à faire…_

Le vieil homme patienta pendant encore un long moment, s'efforçant de ne pas laisser paraître sa frustration. Le rituel avait été parfaitement accompli, il ressentait la présence de l'esprit mieux que jamais, et pourtant aucune trace de lui. Il espérait tout de même qu'il ait entendu son message, de là où il se dissimulait. S'il devait se résoudre à le faire décamper d'une manière plus brutale, Jean-Louis n'hésiterait pas un seul instant, prêt à tout pour protéger ses cultures de l'influence néfaste des esprits antiques et des créatures d'autrefois. Ces pommes qui leur permettaient de survivre, Mélusine et lui, étaient leur affaire. Pas celle des autres êtres peuplant les environs. Il fallait savoir affirmer ses droits sur la terre.

Il commençait à se faire tard, et Jean-Louis était fatigué par sa longue journée. Il avait dû ranger son stand à l'exposition le matin, puis faire toute la route du retour dans l'après-midi, seul au volant. Et voilà qu'une fois rentré, il découvrait qu'un esprit avait décidé de s'installer chez lui ! Les événements s'étaient enchaînés, et il était grand temps pour lui d'aller se reposer. Il éteignit les dernières bougies qui brûlaient encore d'un faible éclat et fourra le tout dans son panier. Avant de redescendre, il prit la peine de déposer un verre de lait et une assiette de biscuits au bord de la commode poussiéreuse, celle-là même derrière laquelle Shin s'était caché un peu plus tôt lorsque Mélusine était montée. Il comptait chasser l'esprit qui rôdait, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se montrer respectueux. Les esprits n'étaient pas franchement faciles à vivre une fois qu'on les avait offensés.

Toujours perché en hauteur sur le rebord de sa lucarne grande ouverte, Shin attendit que le pas lourd de l'homme dans les escaliers se soit atténué avant de regagner d'un bond le sol poussiéreux. Il s'approcha de la nourriture laissée par Jean-Louis et l'examina. Si ça avait été des pommes, il aurait eu du mal à résister à l'envie d'en manger. Mais le vieux avait clamé haut et fort qu'il souhaitait le virer d'ici, et il le soupçonnait d'avoir collé un truc pas net dans ce lait et ces gâteaux. Du poison, un somnifère, ça pouvait être n'importe quoi. Il préféra ne pas y toucher.

L'archer n'avait pas vraiment sommeil. Il se servit du long crochet pour ouvrir les autres lucarnes du toit, laissant pénétrer les rayons lunaires dans le grenier. La nuit était dégagée, et ça lui permettait de voir un peu mieux où il mettait les pieds. Après tout, il n'y avait plus de bougies, et il n'était pas nyctalope comme Grunlek, lui…

Shin continua de fouiller l'étage. Il attrapa deux objets qui l'avaient intrigué un peu plus tôt dans la journée et les ramena au centre de la pièce, à la faible lueur de la lune, afin de les étudier d'un peu plus près.

Un vieil album photo, épais et poussiéreux, recensait en pagaille des clichés de la maison et du verger, montrant leur évolution au fil du temps, ainsi que des chiens et plusieurs personnes. Sur certaines images, Shin reconnut Mélusine ou Jean-Louis. À n'en pas douter, le petit garçon tantôt souriant, tantôt boudeur qui les accompagnait immanquablement était leur fils. Martin, si sa mémoire était bonne. Il se demandait ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Le second objet était une sorte de rectangle vertical, noir, haut comme sa main et épais comme son avant-bras (sans sa protection de cuir d'archerie, sinon ça faisait beaucoup, pour le coup). Il y avait à l'un de ses coins une longue antenne, noire elle aussi. Puisque Shinddha supposait qu'il s'agissait d'une boîte, il la retourna dans tous les sens pour chercher comment l'ouvrir. Il actionna deux molettes, ce qui ne déclencha rien. Il y avait également plusieurs boutons à presser. Il les enfonça les uns après les autres.

Quand son doigt toucha l'un d'entre eux, des voix surgirent de nulle part et Shin sursauta en lâchant l'objet, qui tomba au sol avec un bruit sourd. Les personnes continuèrent à parler comme si de rien n'était tandis que le demi-élémentaire observait tout autour de lui, avant de finir par réaliser que les sons provenaient _de la boîte même_. Enfin, de ce qu'il avait cru être une boîte.

 _Bon, peut-être que ça ne s'ouvre pas, finalement._

Il tendit l'oreille. Les voix étaient distinctes, malgré quelques désagréables grésillements en arrière-fond, et parlaient sa langue. Il approcha sa tête de la chose pour mieux entendre, se demandant qui étaient ces personnes et comment diable elles parvenaient à causer à travers cette boîte noire. Une petite musique lui fit froncer les sourcils, intrigué, puis une femme annonça :

 _ **Nous sommes le jeudi quatorze juillet deux mille seize, il est minuit trois, voici un point sur l'actualité de votre région.**_

 _Tiens, déjà si tard ?_ s'étonna Shin.

Une voix d'homme enchaîna sans attendre :

 _ **Aujourd'hui auront lieu un peu partout divers événements afin de célébrer la fête nationale. Repas, kermesses, défilés, spectacles : retrouvez tous les emplois du temps commune par commune sur notre site internet.**_

 _Inter-quoi ?_

 _ **Meurtres à la Pointe du Raz : aucun suspect n'a encore été interpellé. Les corps découverts chaque jour ont une plaie causée à l'arme blanche et un papier est toujours retrouvé à leurs côtés, sur lequel il est marqué : « Comment voulez-vous mourir ? ».**_

Shin manqua de s'étrangler. À genoux, il saisit la boîte noire des deux mains et la colla contre son oreille pour ne plus perdre une miette de ce que disait l'homme.

 **« Théo ?! »**

Mais il était déjà passé à un autre sujet d'actualité, à savoir les prévisions météorologiques :

 _ **Beau temps sur toute la Bretagne, avec des températures de saison. Il y a cependant un risque d'orage sur la pointe du Raz vers la fin d'après-midi. Ce phénomène se reproduit chaque jour, approximativement à la même heure. Les météorologues n'en ont pas encore trouvé l'explication. Nous vous conseillons d'être prudents si vous…**_

Shin reposa lentement la boîte noire par terre, les bras tremblants. Tout était confus dans sa tête, les informations qu'il venait de recevoir y tourbillonnaient et s'entrechoquaient furieusement. Pourtant, il lui semblait qu'il n'y avait jamais vu aussi clair qu'aujourd'hui. Théo était un génie. Un putain d'acharné de l'Église de la Lumière qui massacrait des hérétiques innocents, mais un génie tout de même. Le demi-élémentaire sourit. Ce message qu'il tentait de faire passer, les orages, et immanquablement les éclairs qui allaient avec : tout était lié. Tout se tenait.

C'était lui, c'était forcément lui.

Shin avait désormais une destination. Une nouvelle énergie courait dans ses veines, une nouvelle détermination embrasait son regard. Théo avait su se faire remarquer. Et si lui avait pu être averti des manigances de l'inquisiteur de la Lumière, sans doute que Bob et Grunlek aussi…

Oui, décidément, tout allait beaucoup mieux, tout d'un coup !

Il aurait bien voulu une pomme pour fêter ça !


	9. 14 Juillet 2016, 08h37

_**14 Juillet 2016, Bretagne, Verger de Kerstarel, 08h37**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Après avoir manipulé la boîte noire dans tous les sens, Shin avait fini par trouver comment faire taire les voix qui en émanaient. Puis il avait erré dans le grenier obscur, avait fouillé les lourds tiroirs et les vieilles commodes jusqu'à trouver quelques draps poussiéreux soigneusement pliés, et il s'était couché sur un vieux divan que le temps avait relativement épargné. Bon, ça ne valait pas le lit qu'il occupait dans la chambre juste en dessous, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Le demi-élémentaire avait tardé à s'endormir, l'esprit en ébullition.

Il se réveilla au premier chant du coq, qu'il distingua clairement étant donné qu'il avait laissé toutes les fenêtres du grenier grandes ouvertes. Le boucan causé par l'animal le fit bondir hors de son couchage improvisé, aux aguets et le cœur battant. Une attaque ?! Une embuscade ?! Mais non, ce cri qui avait déchiré le silence du petit matin n'était dû qu'à un stupide animal. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'alarmer, et l'archer soupira en se relevant, son arc à la main. Il se sentit un peu bête, sur le coup.

Shin entreprit de refermer toutes les lucarnes qu'il avait ouvertes la veille, puis prit son mal en patience, tendant l'oreille pour guetter les sons provenant du rez-de-chaussée. Au bout d'un moment, il entendit les échos caractéristiques d'un petit-déjeuner pris dans la cuisine, puis l'alternance des voix de Mélusine et de Jean-Louis. Finalement, des pas légers commencèrent à monter l'escalier en bois, et la vieille femme l'appela :

 **« Monsieur Kory ? Vous pouvez descendre, Jean-Louis est parti au verger. »**

Shin ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Deux minutes plus tard, il se trouvait dans la cuisine avec Mélusine qui lui tendait une besace pleine de pommes. L'archer balaya la pièce du regard. La table était sale, la vaisselle s'empilait dans l'évier en attendant d'être lavée. Son mari n'aidait pas vraiment aux activités ménagères comme lui-même avait humblement pris l'habitude de le faire depuis son arrivée, et Shin devina soudainement à quel point sa présence avait dû soulager Mélusine de ce genre de tâches. Il sourit à la vieille femme et refusa poliment son sac plein pour ne saisir que quelques fruits, dont un qu'il dégusta immédiatement.

 **« Gardez-les… J'ai cru comprendre qu'elles vous étaient plus nécessaires qu'à moi. »**

Il croqua dans sa pomme et ajouta :

 **« Si ce n'est pas trop vous demander, j'aurais besoin d'un dernier service avant de partir. »**

 **« Quel est-il ? »**

 **« C'est par où, la pointe du Raz ? »** l'interrogea-t-il innocemment.

Mélusine écarquilla les yeux, ébahie. Elle aussi avait eu vent des nouvelles récentes et des meurtres inquiétants qui s'additionnaient dans ce secteur sans qu'aucun coupable ne soit pointé du doigt.

 **« Vous comptez vous rendrez là-bas ? »**

 **« Euh, oui. »** fut la seule réponse de Shin, qui ne tenait pas trop à lui révéler que le responsable de ce carnage barbare n'était autre que l'un des amis qu'il recherchait.

 **« Les informations disent qu'un tueur sévit sur les lieux… »**

 **« Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. »**

La vieille femme tenta bien d'insister un peu, mais lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à le faire changer d'avis, elle soupira et lui fit signe de la suivre au salon. Là, elle ouvrit l'un des tiroirs d'une commode. Ils s'assirent sur le divan et Mélusine étala sur la table basse une carte de la pointe bretonne, avant de lui désigner successivement plusieurs lieux et tracés, commentant sommairement :

 **« Nous sommes ici, la pointe du Raz est là. Vous pouvez suivre ce chemin, tourner à cet endroit en quittant le village, puis emprunter cette route. Ou bien passer par ici, il y aura moins de fréquentation mais ce sera plus long, enfin, c'est à vous de voir. »**

Mélusine tapota la pointe.

 **« Quand vous arriverez dans les environs, si vous êtes toujours aux abords des routes, fiez-vous aux panneaux, ils vous guideront tout aussi bien. »**

Shin hocha lentement la tête, les yeux plissés, penché au-dessus de la carte, analysant chaque détail et s'efforçant de retenir tous les conseils que la vieille femme lui donnait. Celle-ci tourna son visage vers lui pour l'observer et se fit la réflexion qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu autant absorbé par quelque chose.

Hormis les pommes, bien évidemment.

 **« Vous comptez faire tout le chemin à pied ? »**

 **« J'ai pas vraiment le choix. Mais j'ai l'habitude, ne vous en faites pas. »** répéta Shin, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

 **« Et si vous ne parvenez pas à retrouver vos amis ? »** s'inquiéta-t-elle.

 **« Je les retrouverai. J'en suis sûr. »**

Et, en effet, il paraissait si certain de sa réponse que Mélusine se sentit soudainement rassurée. Elle comprit que, même si elle n'entendait rien à sa logique d'esprit demi-élémentaire ou elle ne savait trop quoi, Shinddha Kory savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait et où il allait. Quelque chose avait dû s'éveiller en lui. Une vague de détermination qu'il n'avait pas à leur rencontre. Mélusine sourit doucement à son tour. Elle avait foi en ce jeune homme, esprit, élémentaire, ou quoi qu'il fût. Elle le savait capable d'atteindre son objectif.

Alors que Shin s'apprêtait à prendre congé de la vieille femme et que celle-ci l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à la porte, il se retourna vers elle, interrogateur.

 **« Au fait… J'aurais voulu vous poser une question. »**

Le silence de Mélusine l'encouragea à continuer.

 **« Qu'est-il arrivé à votre fils ? »**

Elle hésita un moment, puis finit par lâcher à mi-voix en détournant le regard :

 **« Il est mort en mer, lors d'une promenade, il y a plusieurs années. Il venait d'avoir treize ans. »**

 **« Oh. Je… Je suis désolé. »**

 **« Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. »** prononça Mélusine en relevant la tête vers Shin, une expression apaisée et bienveillante sur le visage. **« J'aurais aimé qu'il devienne tel que vous une fois adulte. »**

 **« Personne n'est parfait. »** sourit doucement Shin, en songeant à toutes les strats de ses amis qu'il avait pu faire échouer à cause d'un geste malheureux.

 **« C'est tout aussi bien ainsi. »**

Shinddha et Mélusine échangèrent un dernier regard, puis le demi-élémentaire actionna la poignée de la porte d'entrée.

 **« Merci pour tout, Mélusine, et… AAAH ! »**

Il bondit en arrière et claqua prestement la porte à la truffe des deux chiens qui s'apprêtaient à lui bondir dessus. Adossé contre le bois, il glissa une main sous sa capuche pour s'éponger le front du poignet sous le regard amusé de la vieille femme, bras croisés en face de lui.

 **« Bon sang, vos chiens auront ma peau, un jour… »**

 **« Athos et Télo ne vous apprécient pas beaucoup, monsieur Kory. »**

 **« Ouais, bah c'est réciproque. »** grommela Shin en retour. **« Je peux passer par la chambre de votre fils ? »**

 **« Par la… ? »**

 **« Oui, enfin je veux dire, par la fenêtre, quoi ? Si ça peut me permettre d'éviter vos molosses fous furieux, je préfèrerais… »**

La vieille femme eut un petit rire amusé. Décidément, ce Shinddha Kory était plein de surprises et de ressources.

 **« Comme vous voudrez… Venez. »**

Pour la dernière fois, l'archer traversa le couloir sombre et pénétra dans la chambre du fils du couple. L'endroit semblait plus calme et plus lumineux que la première fois où il y avait pénétré, moins sombre, comme affecté par son passage en ces lieux. Mélusine avait épousseté les meubles. Au mur, le cliché de la famille brillait d'un éclat nouveau, protégé par son cadre neuf. Shin balaya la pièce du regard, puis ouvrit la fenêtre et bondit à l'extérieur. Il se retourna vers Mélusine et réitéra ses salutations, sans être interrompu, cette fois.

 **« Merci pour tout. Prenez soin de vous et de cet endroit… »**

 **« N'ayez crainte. »**

 **« Je n'oublierai jamais ce que vous avez fait pour moi. »**

 **« Moi de même. Adieu, monsieur Kory. »**

 **« Adieu, Mélusine. »**

Il joua avec l'une des pommes qu'il tenait toujours en main, la lançant dans les airs et la rattrapant au vol avec un sourire complice.

 **« Et merci encore… »**

Elle lui adressa un signe de la main, un sourire ému sur le visage. Ce n'avaient été que quelques jours, mais elle avait eu le temps de s'attacher à ce mystérieux personnage qui avait surgi dans son verger sans crier garde et qui lui avait beaucoup apporté. Shin lui retourna son salut d'une inclinaison de tête, puis fit volte-face. Son arc sur le dos, il croqua dans sa pomme et se mit en marche sur le chemin qu'il attendait de parcourir depuis son arrivée dans ce monde.


	10. 16 Juillet 2016, 14h08

_**16 Juillet 2016, Bretagne, Pointe du Raz, 14h08**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Fourbu, Shin dépassa les dernières voitures alignées parallèlement le long des traits blancs peints au sol et monta les quelques marches à pas lents. Des barrières métalliques forçaient les visiteurs à converger vers un point précis où une grande tente carrée de toile verdâtre était installée, occupée par des hommes armés en tenue de camouflage. Au loin, le ciel bleu semblait s'obscurcir peu à peu, éclipsant le soleil radieux de l'après-midi. Autour de lui, de grands panneaux décrivaient le lieu touristique. En titres, affichés en gros caractères, tous portaient la même mention :

 _ **Pointe du Raz**_

Il était arrivé à destination. L'archer interrompit sa marche quelques instants, s'étira longuement et esquissa un sourire satisfait. Ça n'avait pas été de tout repos. Oh que non.

Il avait erré, seul, pendant de heures et des heures, au hasard des routes, regrettant amèrement de ne pas avoir demandé à Mélusine s'il pouvait emporter sa carte avec lui. Le chemin pour parvenir jusqu'à la pointe du Raz avait été long, et il s'était trompé de direction plusieurs fois. Personne ne lui avait jamais répondu lorsqu'il avait tenté de demander son chemin, et il avait fini par comprendre confusément que pour la majorité des personnes de ce monde, il était purement et simplement invisible. Le fait que Mélusine ait été capable de l'apercevoir avait été un véritable miracle ! Il comprenait mieux comment Jean-Louis avait pu ignorer sa présence dans le grenier, lorsqu'il avait levé la tête vers la lucarne au bord de laquelle il était pourtant distinctement assis.

Après plusieurs heures de marche dans les herbes hautes au bord des routes à se faire frôler par d'innombrables voitures aux vitesses incroyables, Shin était finalement parvenu dans une ville dont il avait oublié le nom, avec un port. En explorant les environs, il avait déniché à force de patience et d'obstination quelques chemins de randonnée. Là, nulle voiture, et s'il en croyait un panneau d'information qu'il avait eu tout le loisir d'examiner à l'entrée de l'un de ces chemins, ces grands sentiers se trouvaient un peu partout et faisaient le tour de la région. Il étudia attentivement la carte qui allait avec, s'assura une dernière fois que le parcours qu'il s'apprêtait à emprunter le mènerait bel et bien là où il le désirerait, puis poursuivit son périple.

Il croisait parfois des marcheurs, seuls, en couple ou en famille. Le plus souvent, il s'effaçait dans la végétation pour les laisser passer. Lorsqu'il lui arrivait de heurter l'un des passants, ou même de simplement l'effleurer, celui-ci sursautait violemment et regardait tout autour de lui avec des yeux écarquillés sans rien distinguer. Forcément, puisque personne ne le voyait… Par pur réflexe, Shin s'excusait platement et poursuivait son chemin, tandis que dans son dos, les promeneurs arrêtés se remettaient en marche sans trop comprendre ce qu'il venait de leur arriver.

Le plus compliqué avait été quand ceux qu'il croisait avaient des chiens. Les animaux devenaient subitement surexcités et se mettaient à aboyer sans raison. Leurs maîtres tentaient de les calmer en vain et tiraient sur leur laisse avec difficulté pendant que Shin, pas fou, prenait ses jambes à son cou. Il avait déjà donné au verger avec Athos et Télo, merci bien.

Habitué à cheminer à travers le Cratère avec ses amis (bon, même si la plupart du temps ils étaient à cheval, hein), Shin avait marché d'un bon pas sur les sentiers, escaladant sans peine les passages les plus abrupts et s'octroyant même le luxe de faire quelques pauses çà et là pour admirer les paysages qui s'offraient à lui. Il grignotait consciencieusement la réserve de pommes qu'il avait emporté de chez Mélusine et se servait ponctuellement de ses pouvoirs de demi-élémentaire d'eau pour trouver quelque chose à boire.

Lorsque la nuit tombait, il s'écartait du sentier en priant pour réussir à le retrouver le lendemain matin et s'enfonçait sans peine dans les broussailles touffues qui l'environnaient. La première fois, il avait tenté de passer à travers un massif de jolies fleurs jaunes. Mauvaise idée : les plantes étaient sacrément piquantes, et il n'avait pas parcouru deux mètres qu'il s'en était aussitôt extirpé avec des couinements de douleur ridicules pour un Aventurier aguerri tel que lui. Mais bon, c'était que ça faisait mal, cette saloperie !

Il l'avait soigneusement contourné et s'était faufilé un peu plus loin. Se désintéressant des fougères, épis de blé et autres herbes qu'il connaissait déjà, l'archer avait examiné pendant un moment avec curiosité les espèces qui lui étaient inconnues, parce qu'inexistantes dans le Cratère. Au fil de ses pérégrinations, il avait atterri au cœur d'un petit bosquet d'arbres. Parfait pour y passer sa première nuitée en solitaire. La nature, ça le connaissait : il n'avait eu aucune peine à arranger quelques branches et feuillages divers pour s'établir un petit camp de fortune. Il n'avait pas de quoi allumer un feu, un peu la flemme de s'en charger avec son arc et un bout de bois (d'habitude c'était Bob qui s'en occupait), et puis il avait décrété qu'il faisait assez chaud comme ça. Il s'était contenté de bâtir vite fait un petit abri au cas où il y aurait de la pluie et de se concocter un couchage avec trois fois rien. Il avait mangé sa dernière pomme et il s'était endormi.

Le lendemain, il s'était éveillé tard dans la matinée et avait repris sa route. Sachant où chercher, il pouvait boire tout son soûl, mais son estomac avait bien vite crié famine, et malgré ses réticences et son honnêteté, Shin avait fini par chaparder de quoi se nourrir dans les petits villages qu'il rencontrait parfois. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, quelques bouts de pains sur les étals, des fruits cueillis aux arbres des jardins. Juste de quoi tenir le coup. Voler les types qui les faisaient chier, ouais, ça y'avait pas de souci, il cautionnait à fond. Mais de pauvres habitants qui ne lui avaient rien fait et qui ne pouvaient même pas le voir, quand même, ça avait plus de mal à passer.

Le soir, le demi-élémentaire s'était de nouveau tranquillement apprêté à passer sa seconde nuit à la belle étoile, après s'être perdu sur les chemins et avoir passé plusieurs heures à retrouver la bonne route. Mais il fut délogé de sa jolie clairière par un groupe de campeurs qui avait lui aussi décidé de s'y installer. Tout seul face à une dizaine d'hommes, Shin n'avait pas eu le cœur ni l'envie de lutter pour son territoire, malgré l'avantage que lui procurait son invisibilité. Il avait plié bagage, marché un peu au clair de lune et s'était rapidement dressé un autre camp à un ou deux kilomètres de là. Puis il s'était endormi comme une souche et ne s'était encore éveillé que tard dans la matinée.

Fatigué par ces deux jours de marche, il avait progressé un peu plus lentement aujourd'hui, mais ses efforts avaient tout de même payé : il était enfin parvenu à sa destination, la pointe du Raz. Il n'était pas peu fier de lui. Ça ne s'était pas si mal passé, finalement.

Shin hésita puis, par acquit de conscience, décida malgré son invisibilité de passer sous la tente gardée. Curieux, il s'arrêta pour lire au passage l'affichette collée sur la toile verte. Elle expliquait comment réagir en cas d'attaque terroriste. Les hommes ne l'arrêtèrent pas, puisqu'ils ne le voyaient pas, et le demi-élémentaire se faufila entre eux sans peine, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

 _Théo est considéré comme un terroriste, maintenant ? Voilà autre chose…_

Encore une route. Il la suivit, traversant la lande. Au loin, il entendait très vaguement le brouhaha de l'océan, mais à sa droite et à sa gauche, c'était une mer végétale qu'il apercevait. Des herbes, des mousses, et encore ces satanés bosquets de plantes jaunes piquantes. Décidément, il y en avait partout de ces machins ! Au milieu de la route, Shin hésita, puis s'arrêta et mit ses mains en porte-voix avant de pivoter sur lui-même en criant.

 **« THÉO ? C'EST SHIN ! T'ES LÀ ? »**

Il tendit l'oreille. Pas de réponse. Au-dessus de sa tête, les nuages noirs s'étendaient et l'atmosphère autour de lui s'alourdissait. Il ne tarderait pas à pleuvoir (pour son plus grand bonheur !), et l'archer aurait juré que le paladin n'était pas étranger à tout cela. Il devait très certainement être dans le coin. Mais où, telle était la question…

Bof, et après tout, il lui suffisait d'attendre d'apercevoir un éclair, hein. Si Théo était bel et bien derrière tout ça, alors il se trouverait forcément en-dessous, c'était obligé. Shin balaya l'horizon du regard et avisa un monument s'élever un peu plus loin au bout de la route, une sorte de statue. Parfait ! De là-haut, il aurait un super point de vue sur les alentours. Il se remit en marche. Quelques gouttes de pluie commencèrent à s'écraser au sol autour de lui, de plus en plus nombreuses, et les coins de sa bouche se courbèrent lorsqu'il en sentit plusieurs s'abattre sur sa capuche. Il repoussa légèrement les manches de sa tunique pour pouvoir sentir les gouttelettes glisser délicieusement le long de sa peau.

Son sourire s'élargit tout à fait et se fit resplendissant lorsqu'en approchant de la grande statue de pierre, il avisa deux silhouettes qui y étaient adossées, dont une qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Son cri fusa à travers le rideau de pluie.

 **« Bob ? C'est toi ?! »**

L'une des deux personnes, celle la plus proche de lui, bondit sur ses pieds à son appel et tourna la tête dans sa direction. Lui aussi se mit à sourire.

 **« Shin ! »**

 **« Putain, que je suis content de te voir ! »** lâcha le demi-élémentaire avec soulagement.

 **« Et moi donc ! »** renchérit le pyromage.

Ce fut avec joie qu'ils se retrouvèrent. Les longs cheveux bruns de Bob, complètement détrempés, lui retombaient sur les épaules, sa robe de mage ressemblait à une serpillère tant elle était gorgée d'eau et une ombre semblait obscurcir son regard, mais aucun doute, c'était bel et bien lui. Shin se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas lui sauter dans les bras sous le coup de l'émotion. Il se pencha sur le côté et s'intéressa à la deuxième personne qui l'accompagnait, sans pouvoir dissimuler sa déception – ce n'était ni Théo, ni Grunlek… Mais son expression désappointée se dissipa bien vite lorsque Bob lui présenta la jeune femme, qui répondait au nom de Léa, et lui raconta sa rencontre avec cette dernière et la manière dont sa famille l'avait aidé. Shin expliqua à son tour ce qu'il lui était arrivé tandis que la fameuse Léa demeurait silencieuse et l'observait du coin de l'œil, visiblement intriguée. Soudain, un puissant roulement de tonnerre les interrompit et la foudre déchira les cieux dans un crépitement sonore.

Tout le monde sursauta et se tourna vers l'océan déchaîné.

 **« Théo ! »** cria aussitôt Shin, en chœur avec Bob.

L'éclair s'était abattu juste là, en contrebas, sur le dernier monticule rocheux formant la pointe du Raz.

Sans prêter attention à Bob, se doutant bien qu'il allait le suivre de toute manière, Shin piqua un sprint, utilisant ses pouvoirs sous le coup de l'émotion et de l'impatience. Grâce à son déplacement élémentaire, il bondit littéralement de rocher en rocher et distança le demi-diable sans problème. Parvenu au bas du monticule, l'archer s'interrompit un instant et leva les yeux vers son sommet, là où était tombée la foudre, plissant les yeux. À travers le déluge, il distingua non pas une, mais plusieurs silhouettes. Trois. L'une d'entre elles était petite et trapue, l'autre était encore plus basse et avait quatre pattes. Shinddha souriait tellement qu'il allait finir par avoir des crampes. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était si bon de les retrouver enfin !

 **« Théo ! Grunlek ! Eden ! »**

Il fendit les airs et rejoignit ses amis en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Un sourire resplendissant collé aux lèvres, il salua le paladin et le nain. Ils eurent même le temps d'échanger quelques paroles avant que Bob n'arrive à son tour, toujours accompagnée de Léa. Shin remarqua l'état de fatigue avancé de Théo et s'en inquiéta d'un regard. Les yeux levés au ciel de Grunlek lui indiquèrent que, comme d'habitude, l'inquisiteur avait voulu n'en faire qu'à sa tête…

Bob finit par les rejoindre, dégoulinant et pestant dans sa barbe contre la pluie et – Shin se demanda pourquoi – la magie. Mais il s'apaisa néanmoins en retrouvant à son tour Théo, Grunlek et Eden. Tous avaient le regard brillant et le sourire aux lèvres. Malgré les épreuves traversées, malgré leur solitude, malgré leur fatigue, leur faim ou leur soif.

Les Aventuriers étaient de nouveau réunis, enfin.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 ** _À suivre dans " Terraventures - Léa" …_**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Merci beaucoup d'avoir suivi cette partie de l'histoire ! :-)_


End file.
